Sleeves for fitting around spooling drums are known in the art. Such sleeve may comprise grooves for receiving a cable. A sleeve generally comprises two half-cylinders that are manufactured by a molding technique and are assembled together on a spooling drum. The assembly of the sleeve and the spooling drum may be used for lowering a cable in a wellbore.